sw_cavataiofandomcom-20200215-history
Lauda Cavataio
Lauda Cavataio, the Priestess of Cult of Petra, is a Force altered Being with Human, Sith, Kiffar, Epicanthix, Morellian and Miralukan mixed species. Born on Dathomir to the Dathomiri Sorceress Petra Cavataio an Sith Master Xander Starkiller, as a result of a brief relationship between the two powerful individuals with her Force alterations done while she was still in her mother's womb. Centuries into her life, she defines herself as an eternal student of the Force and Witch studies. Mother to Mirus, Mira and Celeste; adoptive mother to Lauda'Caelum and mate to Blade Peacecraft. Her primary occupation was once that of the Superior Mother's High Priestess and her continuing training with the exact same desire she had at her Trial by Fire, today she merely acts as her mother's second once more within the Morte Clan. A firm defender of Dathomirian animals and its nature, she is always a hungry for knowledge young woman who trains every day with her Spells and Powers. While combat has never been a strong suit for the Witch, Lauda trains that as well. And as the years progress, she's taken up more and more younger Witches, within her clan and out of it, to train. Physical Appearance To be added... Personality Lauda is a strong confidant woman fiercely devoted to her family first and foremost. From the very beginning, she was raised for a specific powerful future, through her training and other teachings which has in result molded much of her own beliefs. She is extremely eager to learn, to know and to achieve, ambitious. Despite her darkside affinities, she is probably the kindest darksider you will ever meet. There isn't anything she wouldn't do for her children, parents, siblings, mate and clan's rancors. For the most part of her early life, she showed no interest in either gender, making her seem at times a bit of asexual. Too focused on her books, she never really rose her head to notice any of them. In truth, Lauda is gender-blind and sometimes even incapable of completely being seduced by lust. Her mind is too complex for that. It was only after passing her twentieth birthday that a feeling of curiosity finally arose, making her simply know why people found physical contact to one another so appealing. Her interest, one could say, was purely scientific, par with the way her mind work. She studied the feelings, the sensations, even ended up bringing a few male slaves into her bed. The study lost her interest quickly though and Lauda soon resumed her own studies of power and knowledge. The first time things progressed naturally was with her mother's slave Sanies with whom she ended up having two children. The afair between the two finished after the single time, but Lauda had suddenly become a mother to Mirus and Mirus. It didn't change her all that much though, her love merely expending to the two new additions in her family. Even though both her biological children, and later her adopted daughter La'Ca were always well protected, within Lauda did stir a new feeling towards the newest additions - Lauda discovered she was a lioness mother deep within, ready to hunt down and destroy whoever tried to hurt her little ones, even when they were all grown up. But in truth, at the age of twenty-five, when her children was born, Lauda was still a young woman, still completely a student, enveloped in her books. While her children lacked for nothing while growing up, her attitude towards them was too kind. She was lenient to them too much and in time, she would realize the mistakes she had made with them, which would be a good lesson for the future. The next time it happened, it was with Blade Peacecraft but the whole thing was completely different than it had been with the slave. This time, feelings of anger came first, followed by temporary lust and want. In the end, what Lauda discovered that loving someone so much was worth it, even more so when those feelings were equally returned. Lauda Cavataio had fallen in love, and it was a love that would last forever. Their blond was tied after a blessing from her mother and Celeste arrived into their lives. Lauda already knew by then what she had done wrong with the twins and knew how to be better with their little girl. Except, nothing would last forever, eventually Lauda would learn, when everything would just slip out of her fingers with a simple knife twist. Lauda has been called boring before, most noticeably by her daughter Mira. Her head forever remains in the books and scrolls, her training the first thing she does in the morning. Besides her family, one creature always would hold a special place in her life, her companion Pervicax. For them to become friends was the strangest thing but it was the kind of friendship that could be broken by anything. He was another brother to her, same as her mother's rancor was like an aunt to her when she had none of those growing up. Losing him had been equally painfully as losing her any of her siblings. Theme Songs= * Indestructible by Disturbed * The Mystic's Dream by Loreena McKennitt |-|Character Flaws= :: Bigot, Egotistical, Fierce, Megalomaniac, Murderer, Naive, Nosey, Obsessive, Overambitious, Overprotective, Over confidant, Overzealous, Perfectionist, Practical, Proud, Smart Ass, Soft-Hearted, Solemn, Stubborn |-|Phobias= *Atelophobia (fear of not being good enough or imperfection) *Athazagoraphobia (fear of being forgotten or ignored) *Atychiphobia (abnormal fear of failure) Personal Connections Petra Cavataio To Lauda, nothing short of a great woman. She is the woman that gave birth to her, the woman who trained her and raised her and the woman whose strength and power Lauda always looks for when she needs guidance. In short, all that Petra has achieved through her life time, that Lauda knows about, is what she wants as well. And its not just limited to accomplishments as a Witch either, but also her sith background, her children and her infinite knowledge of the galaxy. It's where her ambitious side first manifested, to make Ma'dri of all people proud, to live up to what was expected of her but it time it turned out to much more, it became a personal guide and she has her mother to thank for that. Lauda's love and loyalty for her mother runs so deep that it couldn't be broken even by the act of Petra killing her later in life. She bore witness to the act with her own two eyes, her mother's stabbing her and twisting the knife and she had gone to the beyond but all Lauda saw in that act was the fact that she had failed all that her mother had wanted for her. Geting a second chance to prove herself to her mother was the only thing that made it alright to be separated from her beloved in the after life. Xander Starkiller Pa'tre had never played an active role in her life the way Ma'dri, but even despite that, Lauda held in in a special place in her heart. He was her father after all. He was also someone Ma'dri chose to be just that and Lauda had never believed it to be an accident. He was there when she passed her Trial by Fire, he was at her side when she learned her first darkside power and when she first hurt someone. Despite her always leaning more towards the Cavataio, this man is her father and Lauda would always love him as such. Blade Peacecraft { Everytime I look at You } If a person was meant to have only one soulmate, that person would without question be Blade for Lauda. They met by accident, argued over him using her rancors to spar, and yet somehow managed to make a connection. That connection was in fact Lauda falling head over heals for the first and last time in her life, wanting nothing more than to claim him for all times. Learning he was in fact under her mother's protection and thus required his permission made her hesitate, worried her mother would not approve of him. But the blessing had been given, and Lauda claimed Blade in a formal ceremony shortly after. He build even built a house for them, away from the stronghold. Their only little piece of heaven, Lauda would often think later. Blade was always someone that got Lauda, and even knew exactly how to rattle her cage. For lauda, he is the only creature she truly opens to, the one man she considered her equal in all ways and that's solely because of the love she feels for him. He's also the father of her daughter Celeste and the children that followed. Their ever after came at the hands of Petra. Their souls found each other even there and remained together. Lauda was happy even then. Being pulled back into a new body hurt tremendesly because she was ripped away from him, this time for good. Her pain hurt so much that she couldn't breathe, so much that even her Force went out of control for a while and Lauda's hold of her powers never broken before. Living a new life without him is probably the hardest thing the Witch ever had to do. Mirus Cavataio Her son, her child, Mirus is unique among his sisters for being the only boy. he is also one of her first, along with his sister. Lauda was so young when she had him that despite being a big sister to some of her siblings, none of it prepared her to become a mother to the twins. It was a time of trial and error. And while she always tried hard to make his childhood happy, train him and raise him well, eventually he had gone his separate way which hurt Lauda to no end. To her, a Cavataio belongs on Dathomir. Still, knowing that the fault lay with her and how she raised him, Lauda let him go, to live his own life. Mira Cavataio Her first daughter. At first, Lauda saw herself in Mira when she looked at her and failed to see the woman she was growing into. Not by a mile. While physically, Mira reminds of her a lot, in spirit they are two very different people. So different that she sees a lot more of Ma'dri in her daughter than she could ever see herself in her. She loves her but like with Mirus, Lauda knows she was a young parents and much of what she did with Mira, she would not repeat with her children to come. While she could, to a degree, forgive the relationship between the siblings because she understand that the bond between the two of them is unique, she was still hurt to no end when Mira left Dathomir for Mirus, and joined Nessarose. A part of her always hoped that her little girl would come home but as time progressed, and her daughter joined Petra's cult, that hope slowly died out with the years that followed. La'Ca Cavataio The daughter that wandered into the Cavataio teritorry while still a little girl and Lauda's heart reached out to her quickly. She couldn't help herself from loving the girl and welcoming her with open arms. And from that moment Dharma Decuir had become Lauda'Caelum Cavataio, her daughter. Lauda was also happy to no end when both Mirus and Mira accepted the little girl as their sister though the surprises kept on coming as La'Ca eventually followed in Petra's footsteps in so many ways and the bond between the three was much different than it should have been. In time, Lauda realized that La'Ca had fallen heavy under Mira's spell and it was something she could no longer break. Celeste Cavataio Her baby girl, Celeste is the product of hers and Blade's love, their first daughter. She is quite different than her other children. Quiet and focus, Celested is her gift. A girl with blue eyes like her grandfather, she has a lot more Lauda than she would have hoped for after what happened with the twins. Having learned, Lauda took a different approach with Celeste, raising her in a somewhat stricter environment but always looking for the unique traits in the girl, not wanting to destroy any of them. Rufio Peacecraft When Lauda claimed Blade, she become stepmother to Rufio. While she didn't always get enough time to get to know him or his brother, she made it clear that she was fine with the two boys and considered them as her sons, as much as they let her. Xaviero Peacecraft Blade's other son was treated just as his brother. Lauda brought in three of her own children when she claimed Blade and without second thought, welcomed Xaviero as much as she did his brother, later always missing how there was enough time to get to know the boys as much as she should have. Minerva Decuir Lauda's granddaughter. Nox Deus Cavataio Her older brother Nox was always trouble in his way, more focused on the criminal side of things than anything else. But as all her siblings, Lauda loved Nox to no end and many times stood up for him to her mother. Even though he never asked for her protection, among all her siblings he got most of it. Precious Cavataio Lauda's brother Evilina Cavataio Lauda's sister. Siena Cavataio Lauda's sister Envy Cavataio Lauda's sister. Antonio Cavataio Lauda's brother. Michelangelo Cavataio Lauda's brother. Ancilla Cavataio Lauda's sister. Fabula Cavataio Lauda's sister. Kristin Cavataio Lauda's sister. Loki Cavataio Lauda's brother. Leto Cavataio Lauda's brother. Lugh Cavataio Lauda's brother. Jason Starkiller Lauda's brother. Coren Starkiller Lauda's brother. Morgaine deWinter Lauda's sister. Alistair Starkiller Lauda's brother. Asteria deWinter Lauda's sister. Cordelia deWinter Lauda's sister. Nessarose deWinter Lauda's sister. Anna Sachae-Cavataio Lauda's stepmother. Sanies Robur Father of Lauda's twins. Shery deWinter Lauda's former step-mother and mentor. Cameron Centurion Lauda's mentor and family friend. Il'Sirus Fiore Lauda's student. Ovelia Black Lauda's student. Kamon Vondiranach Lauda's one time friend. Dharma Vessio Lauda's descendent. Minerva Vessio Lauda's descendent. Personal Possessions Artifacts= Sith Amulet - At the complition of the first day of her training, Lauda was given her very own Talisman of concentration, which would, based on what Pa'tre taught her that day, help her gather vast amounts of Dark Side energy, for rituals and spells when she was old enough to learn them. Years later, while visiting her father, Lauda learned force powers from him and while learning a Knight darkside spell, she required more energy to do it. The Amulet, always hanging around her neck was used that day. Once she had it in her hand, Lauda learned that that very spell would one day be infused with her blood and her first lightsaber will be made with it, at her Trial by Ansestors. Until that day finally arrived, she kept it safe and hidden. |-|Religious Documents= Scroll with the Weather Sense spell - The first Spell Lauda ever learned was the Weather Sense spell, with which she passed her Witch Trials. After the complition of her test and telling Ma'dri was she had seen, her mother gave her the scroll and told her to keep it safe and pass it down to her children when she had them as it was a family tradition. Training journal - 'On the second day of her training, Lauda was told that she would be sleeping in the meditation room and was gived her mother's training journal which showed Petra Cavataio's years of training. On the same day, she was given her very own training journal which Lauda would use to write out about her training, not just what she learned by how it made her feel. She filled out the first page right there, putting in details about the day before when she passed her Trial by Fire in front of Ma'dri, Pa'tre and doing a test with Serva at the end of it. Years have passed and that training journal is still being filled out by Lauda, each day that she trains, another page is written out. '''Spellbook - '''Over time, the more Lauda learned, the more she felt she had to write down her spells and she created her very own spellbook covered with spells, things about magic, what each thing does, even her powers and their effects are listed in it. While her people have a Book of Dathomir with such things, this is Lauda's very own Book of Dathomir in a way. '''Book of Dathomir - ' As the High Priestess of the Cult of Petra, Lauda is the carer and protector of the Book of Dathomir. An ambitious student of the Witch's legacy, history and spells, Lauda has studied the book from covers the covers for years and when appointed to taking care of it with her new position, she took the task wholeheartedly. Many of the spells written in there have already become part of her spellbook as part of her training, which is an artifect she often takes with her while the Book of Dathomir has always been in a protective case and when used, rest on a pillow. Lauda has always been careful with it, even as a child. |-|Weapons= '''Lightsaber - A weapon build with the gemstone she took out of the stone as a child. During the Trial by Ansestors, once the ritual was complete, the lightsaber was made with a custom hilt and given to her. While not perfect with weapons, Lauda prepared for that moment, allowing her to have basic knowledge of using it once she had it. Force Forged Sword - On the same day that she received her lightsaber, Lauda also received her Force Forged Sword. This weapon, like the lightsaber, is a symbol of her ascension to knighthood but also one of her two main weapons from now on. Much like other Force created weapons, this one has ritually been bonded to her and thus she is the only one who can wield it. Because of this spell, it's also protected from all others and cannot be wielded by another. Training & Education Force Powers= Neutral Powers :::: Basic Telekinesis | Farsight | Force Comprehension Force Empathy | Force Sense Telepathy :::: Alter Elements:Fire | Combustion | Enhanced Force Sense Enhanced Telekinesis | Force Blinding | Force Deflect Force Scream | Force Spark :::: Force Bubble Darkside Powers :::: Force Rage || Basic Sith Sorcery | Illusion Casting | Force Drain :::: Force Bubble |-|Dathomiri Spells= :::: Arrows of Fire I | Force "Blanket" I | Force Crush I | Mountain Sense Night Sight | Probe Spell I | Spell of Communication | Spell of Focus Spell of Healing I | Song of Power | Spell of Water |Telekinesis I Tempest I | Weather Sense :::: Animal Healing | Arrows of Fire II | Call Mist | Call Rain I | Force "Blanket" II Force Crush II | Shield Spell | Spell of Element Protection Spell of Fire Creation I | Spell of Healing II |-|Languages= *Ancient Sith *Basic Galactc Standard *Bocce *Durese *Hapan Language *High Galactic *Huttese *Mando'a (basics) *Paecean |-|Education= *Administration *Business studies *Criminology *Communication studies *Dathomirian laws *Demography *Economics *Feminist studies *Galaxy literature *History *Mathemathics *Organization *Peace and conflict studies *Piloting *Psychology *Strategy *Tactics *Weapons training (basics) Training Information Trainers= *Petra Cavataio *Serva Cavataio *Xander Starkiller |-|Mentors= *Antonio Cavataio *Sanies Robur (informal) *Shery deWinter (briefly, informal) *Cameron Centurion *Nessarose deWinter |-|Apprentices= *Shery deWinter (briefly, informal) *Mira Cavataio *Mirus Cavataio *La'Ca Cavataio *Nessarose deWinter *Il'Sirus Fiore Family and Companions Closest= *'Mate:' Blade Peacecraft *'Children:' Mira Cavataio, Mirus Cavataio, La'Ca Cavataio (adopted), Celeste Cavataio, Rufio Peacecraft (stepson), Xaviero Peacecraft (stepson) *'Grandchildren: ' Kisin Decuir, Minerva Decuir |-|Cavataio Side= *'Grandparents:' Paige Hi'jia, Zi'lico the Fourth *'Mother:' Petra Cavataio *'Aunts:' Viviana Hi'jia *'Uncles:' Nico Hja, Santo Hja, Zi'lico *'Siblings:' Deus Nox Cavataio, Precious Cavataio, Evilina Cavataio, Loki Cavataio, Leto Cavataio, Lugh Cavataio, Siena Cavataio, Envy Cavataio, Antonio Cavataio, Petra'Dri "Squeak" Cavataio, Serva Cavataio, Michelangelo Cavataio, Ancilla Cavataio, Fabula Cavataio, Kristin Cavataio, Veritas Cavataio *'Nieces:' Natalie deWinter, Summer Widd-Cavataio, Meteora Cavataio, Effera deWinter *'Nephews:' Morgan Cavataio, S'it Cavataio, Roman Cavataio (d.), Kallig Cavataio (d.), Nico Cavataio (d.), Nicholas Cavataio (d.) *'Stepmother:' Anna Sachae |-|Starkiller Side= *'Grandparents:' Sophie Halcyon-Starkiller, Jax Starkiller *'Father:' Xander Starkiller *'Aunts:' Amberlyn Starkiller, Jocasta Starkiller (d.), Kailey Starkiller, Isobel Starkiller, Savannah Starkiller, Leilah Starkiller *'Uncles:' Mark Starkiller, Mercutio Starkiller *'Siblings:' Jason Starkiller, Coren Starkiller, Morgaine deWinter, Alistair Starkiller, Asteria deWinter, Cordelia deWinter, Nessarose deWinter, Alexiares Decuir, Raven Decuir and Trinity Decuir *'Nieces: 'Raven Starkiller, Ciaran Starkiller, Eri'Anya Starkiller *'Nephews:' Zane Starkiller, Dante deWinter, Connor Starkiller *'Cousins:' Sara Arkelion, Calen Starkiller, Xiamara Arkelion, Valerie Denethorn (d.), Tanisis Arkelion, Caiera Arkelion *'Stepmother:' Shery deWinter, Santeria Decuir |-|Companion= *'Name:' Pervicax *'Meaning of name:' Obstinate, wilful, stubborn *'Nickname: '''Pax *'Specie: Rancor *'''Subspecie: Bull Rancor *'Gender:' Male *'Age: '''Unknown *'Height: 13 meters *'''Skin Tone: Paler than regular Rancors *'Intelligence:' Semi-sentient Lauda's rancor Pervicax is the first Rancor that is truly just hers. She befriended him after killing his companion at his own request to which Pax witnessed and sought her out, becoming her friend quickly after. Due to Destra being the mother of her own herd, Lauda introduces them formally and Pervicax is allowed to live with that same herd though it takes them time to accept him. Biography Beautiful Creatures Story of my Life Born and raised on Dathomir, Lauda was given five slaves to tend to her needs while growing up, with the number slowly decreasing as the years went on. She was somewhat shielded from the outside world, most of her intereaction with family, servents, clan herd and on rare occasions with other natives of her planet. The outsider she saw most was her Father who would visit her planet. Ever since she began to understand things around her, Lauda was a curius child, wanting to know things around her and all that was to come for her. She began to read an early age after which she was given books of her own and a bookshelf was built in her quaters after which her desire for knowledge only continued to grow. Her favorite story quickly became the one of their people, how they had become what they were today, that of Allya and what she taught the natives upon her arrival. It made her curious about powers as well, so much that it was one of the most frequent questions to her mother. She wanted to learn to use powers and spells, be like her family and achieve all that she could. Or more. The Call of Ancient Ways At the age of five, Lauda was introduced to training. On the first day, Ma'dri taught her several spells and was told about the future of the training, that unlike other Witches and Jai of their world, she would also learn to use powers, not just chant. The presence of both of her parents only resolved the small child to keep going, learn all that was given to her and begin growing in all that she would some day. Her sister Serva tested her skills before the days was over and as a special memory, her Pa'tre tucked her in and gave her a Sith Amulet that would someday streighten her connection to the Dark Side when the time for it came. It was also then that Lauda showed her future devotions for their nature as Serva changed the weather to ttest her, the girl's concern for what it was actually doing to nature made her plead with her mother to make her sister stop. The very next day, Lauda continued her training with Ma'dri, introducing powers into her lessons as well. Through the two days, she learned Basic Telekinesis, Telekinesis I, Force Crush I, Mountain Sense, Spell of Element Protection, Spell of Focus, Tempest I, Night Sight and Probe Spell I. With the second day ending, the girl was tasking with using Night Sight through the rest of the day. Scroll after Scroll With her training underway, Lauda was given full access to the scroll chambers within the Morte Stronghold which she began using shortly after. A year into her training, Lauda learned Spell of Water, Spell of Healing I, Call Mist, Force Crush II and Spell of Fire Creation I on her own. Following the chants learned, she focused herself on practicing on what Ma'dri had taught her and what she had learned on her own before learning more spells. A whole year passed before new spells were learned. Once Lauda set out to learn new ones, she quickly picked up Animal Healing, Song of Power, Call Rain I, Shield Spell and Spell of Healing II. Much like her normal days, Lauda spent those two playing with rancors, where she also ended up needing to heal one of her animal friends; studying from the Book of Law and Book of Shadows, where she found two different spells for her spellbook and met a Nightsister that at first attacked her, allowing Lauda to use her new Shield Spell for the first time to defend herself, when at last Lauda used Force Comprehension to learn an advanced form of Spell of Healing to use it to heal the Nightsister's leg after she had been attacked by a Purbole. She had a friend that day who in return offered Lauda to make her a Nightsister which she refused in an instant, but Rose made sure to point out that the offer would stand for future times as well. Growing up and Continued Training Since her Trial by Fire, Lauda had been instructed to write a journal of her training which Lauda faithfully filled out each and every day from then on. By the time she had picked up a number of her own spells, she had already passed to a second notebook to write into. Her devotion was such that her life now had a rigorous concept which included writing in her own journal, studying, sleeping in the meditation room and much more. She would not only learn Spells but also Force Powers to awaken both the Witch and Sith within Lauda. She didn't mind of course. In fact, the girl loved it. Living in the stronghold with her mother who never punished her unlike her siblings, she lived to make both of her parents proud, to learn, to advance. In her young mind, she grew with the knowledge she took in. it was becoming part of her just as breathing already was. Ties that Bind The years progressed and she learned so much. And while Lauda was aware of what was going on with her Father, her bond to her maternal family grew far stronger. Those were the people she saw each and every day, those were the people she learned from. The older Lauda grew, she didn't train only with Ma'dri but also Serva, Antonio and others. Just like she looked up to her older siblings, more came in time. A special spot in her heart was held by her brother Nox whom she'd seen as fragile in her eyes and just as stubborn. He was punished nearly daily. As much as Lauda knew him, she also felt a strong urge to protect him. Not from her mother of course, because Lauda never stood up to her Ma'dri, that was forbidden in her eyes. But she did make sure she protected him in front of others and in time, she began to ask Ma'dri to spare him, to revive him once he had gone so far. Serva's Test Just before Lauda would enter into her teenage years, Ma'dri selected Serva to teach Lauda once more, to see what she had learned in the years before. Serva chose to do this by taking her out into the desert for which the girl took a single bottle of water and a small blade. The test began immediately after they exited the stronghold. be continued... Beautiful Chaos After her thirteenth birthday, the brunette girl began to change but she never became a typical teenage girl. Her curiosity remaind on her books, the rancors and family. She didn't feel the need or wanted to look at the Jai or even Witches around her. Something about them simply didn't interest her at the time so Lauda simply buried herself in books, progressing in her skills just as she felt her parents wanted to. it had now been years since her training had began and Ma'dri kept an eye on her progress and taught her new things constantly. Along with their regular Master-Apprentice sessions, Lauda had access to the scroll chamber where all the known spells of their people were avaliable and Lauda would spend hours copying them in her spell book and memorizing them before she would actually begin to learn them. Trial by Ancestors And just before her fifth birthday, Lauda had her Trial by Fire as per their traditions. She was taken into the Temple of the Ancestors in their stronghold, where all of the clan was waiting for her. Ma'dri represented both the Superior mother and the clan mother, along side a clan mother of the opposite influence, as well as Destra, their Herd Mother. Blood was taken from the clan mother of the other clan and from Destra, who was unbelievably calm and aware of the whole thing, Lauda had noted then. But the little Witch removed all her clothes as this took place, part of her feeling shy of the act. When she kneeled at the altar, the clan mother began to write spells over her body with the blood, providing her with three old protection spells. Once the spells were done, the clan mothers placed hands over her body and began to chant, and Lauda began to feel her body temperature rise, mixied in with pain and pleasure from where the hands lay. It was an odd sensation for Lauda but she had known for a long time how the Trial went so the act itself didn't surprise her, only the feelings she now felt inward. Where she was held, the skin changed, learning burnt black symbols as tattoos. Next, she was given her own lightsaber. Lauda remembered the moment when she discovered the crystal from within it fondly, lighting it up momentarily to watch the beautiful purple beam come to life. She also receieved a force forged sword that day. When the ceremonial part over, Lauda receieved twelve different tasks to fullfil and set out to do them, in order to finish the trial. First Journey Lauda was eighteen when she first left Dathomir by invitation from Pa'tre to see him in a location far in the Outer Rim where Xander Starkiller was learning new abilities. He offered to teach her a few things and Lauda, always hungry for more, accepted eagerly. During the training, she learned with Pa'tre how to use Telekinesis, Force Rage, Force Deflect, Force Spark and Force Drain. But before it had finished, he brought in a man on whom she practed the Drain power. This was also where the old Amulet, which Lauda never took of, came to play, giving her the extra strength to cast the advanced powers without performing the spell she already knew to do. Growth brings Change A Visit by Pa'tre and Alistair Years passed since her Father had trained her. Lauda grew pelnty in that time and on what probably would have been a completely ordinary day for her, Pa'tre came to Dathomir to see her, bringing with him her new brotther, little Alistair. Until it was time for the boy to rest, the two bonded, shared a meal and Lauda taught her brother a few things, such as what a word in Dathomir mant and why she didn't live with him and their father. Ma'dri's slave At twenty five, Lauda interacted with one of her mother's slaves. He was skilled in weapons combat and the woman wished to learn this skill as well. But something in the man provocating made Lauda learned something else about herself as well. She hated someone angering her, in the oddest way. It attracted her, as most males never did such a thing, expect maybe her brothers. Sure, Ma'dri played her little games but to Lauda, they were lessons valuable to learn. But for a man to do it, it stirred feelings the brunette didn't even know she had. It led to a brief affair with the male, in the training room. After it ended, the feelings she felt faded away, making her realize it was nothing more than a brief physical appeal to the man. Only later would she learn it wasn't just that after all, as Lauda learned a month later that she was in fact pregnant. House Call At two months pregnant, Lauda invited Shery deWinter to Dathomir. The two engaged in small talk, Lauda even got to meet her little sister Asteria and gained a couple of valuable tips on her pregnancy, all before revealing to Lady deWinter why she had invited her to Dathomir in the first place. The two shared a meal together after which Shery taught her Telepathy, Enchanced Telekinesis, Combustion, Force Deflect, Force Bubble, Basic Sith Sorcery (Illusion Casting)... Mirus and Mira Seven months later, Lauda gave birth to her twins, Mirus and Mira. While her parents had more children with others, Lauda herself now had two of her own, fathered by Sanies Robur. Being a mother was a new experience for the young Witch. She could now see how two lives truly depended on her. Of course, just as she had been raised, for the first years of their lives, the twins had been given five slaves each to tend to their needs. The number of slaves tending to them slowly lowered as the years progressed but Lauda couldn't exactly not be part of their lives throug this. Despite having a slave for a mother, Lauda told Sanies about what had happened. With the culture they were raised into, it wasn't necessary for their birth father to participate in their lives if his duties didn't allow him but Lauda had left the choice to him. Sanies, despite the differences and his time away from the little ones, proved to be a good fathered to whom both the children gravitated to on their own when the time had come. Time to Run Away One of her many sister, Ancilla, was differently raised child of her mother. That didn't change the fact that for Lauda, she was her sister. Ancilla had a more slave to master attitude with their mother and feared her to no end but in the rare occasions Lauda got to be around her, she made sure to be kind to her and to let to know she had a big sister if she ever needed her. All the while, Lauda had no idea who her father was but that was irrelevant because for the Witch, the only important connection was that through their mother. Responsability The Power of Two The Bull Cries to the Moon Bonding, not Bondage Dharma Decuir Foreigners not Allowed Murder for the Right Reasons Cavataio second-in-command A Little Trip, Homeward Bound, Waking the Wild Witch of Dxun Once in a Lifetime Skipped Beat for a Jai Serva's Lessons Conversation with Ma'dri Claiming Blade Peacecraft Lauda the Stepmother Priestess to the Superior Mother Departure with a Mother's Blessing Ancient Wisdom Rock, Paper, Rancor? Harping about the Small Stuff An Apple Red as Blood A Witch's Tale The Heart of Dathomir Death of Xander Starkiller We Rule the Night Blood Pacts and Magic Oh, my Goddess! Pardon our Past Cameron's Return The Lady of the Lake The Quietness of Youth High Priestess Failia Tempa Beautiful Darkness Legacies Unfinished Business Salvation Blind Spot Unthinkable Broken Arrows Soul to Soul Heir to the Demon Breathe Life into Me My Grandchild Roleplaying Threads As a Spellhunter Training Threads Training Others Social Threads/Character Development Faction Threads As a Spellweaver Promotion thread Training Threads Training Others Social Threads/Character Development Faction Threads As a Sorceress Promotion thread Training Threads Training others Social Threads/Character Development Faction Threads